You come at last
by Ly1863
Summary: A girl, Alice, lives in her own world thinking she was complete. But then she realizes somebody just entered her life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was alone in my room, brushing my hair, when I suddenly heard it. I live in a big house that can be confused with a castle. My room has a big window with a beautiful view, a lake. No normal lake: the water is clear, almost as the oceans. I lived in my own world. But since that day, my world wasn't mine anymore.

I put the brush on top of the table with all my hair accessories. I hurried to my window, almost tripping on my dress, to see what it was. The sound was normal but not something you hear any day. Like the water moved. Not by the wind but by someone. I felt nervous.

When I looked from my window, I saw the most gorgeous thing-- I mean human—in the lake. But, could it be? It didn't look human; it was too beautiful. I stared at it. I just couldn't look away. When I actually had the energy to think, I noticed the temperature. It was cold. How could he be swimming in the cold? I went to the hanger, next to the door, and took my coat. I decided to go outside.

When I got outside, he wasn't there. I felt my heart sink but at the same time I felt better. I didn't need to find out. I should go back to my room now. I heard it again. I turned fast, almost tripping, and saw him. You could only see him from his shoulder up. He had blond, curly hair and the most perfect face. I felt scared. He was a God, I wasn't. So I left.

While I was on my bed at night, I only thought of him. I felt like he saw me that morning but pretended not to think that way. I felt coward for leaving instead of getting closer to him. But I did feel like I did a good thing. I don't want to see him again. I don't want to know anything about him. I will stay in my room and not get out of it ever again. But deep down, I knew I was lying to myself. That other part of me wanted to find him again. I didn't know my feelings anymore.

Three weeks later, I saw him again. I was seating in my bed, drawing, when I heard the sound again. I jumped up and looked out of the window. I knew he was coming back. I grinned and leaned forward. But then, I went back to my room with a frown. Why was I so happy? I really didn't know. I sat back at my bed, took a new page, and started drawing. I kept looking at him every few seconds to see his face. I knew what I was drawing but I didn't want to accept it. It was him in the lake, his hair dripping over his face.

Out of nowhere I felt a pull. I felt it. As if we were meant to be with each other. I wasn't crazy. I could tell stuff very easily as if I knew the future. That's why I always was in my room. I tried to put that feeling away but I didn't work. I put my coat on and my shoes and ran outside. I stopped a second when I saw him but kept going. He looked up.

My heart stopped. I stopped breathing too. He got out slowly from the lake, going to the side. While he did that, I felt frustrated. Why couldn't I hold myself and stay in my room? I knew I was strong enough. But I wasn't now. With all those feelings I sank to my knees and looked at the grass. Then, suddenly, I felt something really cold, like stone, touch my chin. It was his finger. Then he raised my chin to look at him. I felt tears in my eyes but stopped them. I wasn't sure if it was my frustration or the view of this beautiful face staring at me.

I suddenly felt better. Like if a wave of tranquility felt over me. I found myself feel better and smiled. His lips turned into a gorgeous smile. I actually laughed quietly. It felt as if I've been lost for I long time and he just found me. He put his hands on my elbows and got me up. He brushed his finger on my chin while the other hand was on the small of my back. And then I heard his voice for the first time.

"Finally. You come at last."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sky was gorgeous. The stars where so bright and the moon was just amazing. I laid on my side, on my bed, looking out the window. The bed cover was wrapped around me. The room was cold and all I could think was of him. His face was all I could see. I was lucky to be able to concentrate on the sky.

The last time I saw him was when I actually saw him for the first time. After I felt overwhelmed by his presence, he told me he was coming soon. That's when I went back to the other girl I use to be. Well, not quite. I had to admit that I felt different. I did felt lonely without him but I didn't feel alone. My heart accelerated when I thought of him coming soon.

I was trying to sleep but I kept opening my eyes. I decided it was the bright sky that kept me awake. So I turned on my bed to the other side at the same time that a cool breeze came through the window. I closed my eyes hard, suddenly too cold. I shivered and opened my eyes.

I jumped out of my bed, turning to face the front of the bed, and going back, fast. I went so fast that I got tangle on the sheets and fell out of the bed. I moaned. I'm officially crazy. I massaged my head and suddenly was floating in the air. I looked, with my eyes opened wide, to my right. I wasn't floating. I was on someone's arms. I couldn't see the face but I knew who it was.

He put me in the bed gently and then untangled the bed sheets from me. He put them on top of me. I was shivering from the cold. I put my chin on my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs. He stood next to the bed looking at me.

"Are you scared?" he said.

"I'm cold," I said and my teeth rattled. I laid to my side still looking at him. I wanted so bad to turn the lights on to see his face. I noticed he didn't move.

"Then, I'll stay away," he said. What? I thought to myself. I decided I wasn't cold anymore even tough I was freezing. I tried to control my shivering.

"I'm not cold anymore. Come." He stared at me and the got on the bed. He got closer until he was inches from me. He face was still amazing even in the dark. He put his hand on my cheek and I shivered. His hand was almost as cold as ice. Just like stone.

He smiled and laughed. His laughter was like being in heaven. I decided to talk.

"Who are you?" I asked. His face turned serious and then said, "That's why I'm here."

"I can't believe you," I said. I was seating on the floor, next to my bed, with everything warm I could find around me. Jasper stood looking outside the window. I couldn't talk. He's been in my room like for half an hour. He explained so much to me. But the most incredible thing was what he was. He wasn't human. He was…

He turned around and bent on his knee to look at him. He put his hand on my face; something he did often. He got very close to my face and then whispered in my ear, "Believe me."

"Why are you telling me this?"

He hesitated. He put his other hand on my other cheek. I really got his attention. I hoped I actually would understand.

"You need to know," he said.

"Why?"

"Because I want you too."

I closed my eyes. I couldn't believe it. He told me something so big even though he didn't know me. Was I supposed to do something? I was confused.

"Finally, you come at last," I whispered to myself. He was waiting for me. I was supposed to be with him.

"Yes. I need you. You need me," He said. I knew he was right. I felt it when I saw him that day. I knew it myself at the beginning that we were supposed to be together. I was sure I was never wrong. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at be fiercely. I knew I couldn't tell and I wasn't.

"I'm here," I said and got closer to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I decided I was going to wear a honey-color dress. It was strap-less. It went down to the knee. I realized it was very cold so I put some brown boots. It didn't look very appealing but it was cold. Ok, so it was freezing. I went to the hanger and took my coat then took a pair of gloves and put them on. I sat on my bed, looking out the window, shivering, waiting for Jasper.

Suddenly, I was looking at something else. It was me and I was in a forest. Then, too fast, someone was next to me and a paced back. But she got closer and closer until I was deep in the forest and all I could see was the trees. Then it shook.

Then I realized the picture wasn't moving. It was me.

"Ah," I gasped. Jasper was in front of me with his hands in my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I knew what just happened. I had a vision. That was my future. Alone in a forest and then…. Who was that woman? She came out of nowhere.

"Why are we going to the forest?" I asked. He looked at me puzzled.

"I didn't say that," Jasper said. I looked down and realized he doesn't now about my talent. My heart started beating faster.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked. Oh, so he knows. How convenient. He has his own stuff. No, I told myself. I'm just crazy. Maybe he can know that I'm nervous because of my face.

"Er, I have a talent," I said. He still looked at me. He was listening.

"I have premonitions." He didn't show anything on his face. I wanted to cry. This was my secret. It was the reason I was like this. Why I was alone. Now he knows and I don't feel any better. But then, I felt ok. I was actually getting sleepy.

"I'm sorry," I said. He smiled and said, "Why? Is fine."

"Only some people know. That's why I am alone."

"You are not. And that talent seems pretty normal to me."

"Really?"

"What do you think about knowing someone's emotions and being able to control them?"

I was confused. Was he trying to change the subject? But I actually laughed. I decided it was a joke.

"That's not a bad reaction," he murmured.

"You are serious?" I was mad. I stopped laughing and glared at him. He can't mess with me. What the heck is he doing?

"You are mad," he said. I blamed his eyes. My eyes filled with tears. I was sad. Did I hurt his feelings? It was bad to be mad at him. I started crying.

He took me in his arms and I put my face in his chest. It was cold but I liked it. I felt better. I smiled and looked at him.

"Sorry I made you cry," he said and kissed my forehead. I believed him. He had a talent. Just what I needed. A vampire who can control my feelings and know them.

I told him everything about my ability. I told him that I only can see visions of myself. And I couldn't choose when. And I also had "feelings" so I knew what was right.

That morning turned out to be something else. We only told about each other. And that brings me to my vision. I told him.

"Is fine. I won't let anything happen to you," he had said to me.

Now I was sitting on the window frame with a flower dress and flats. It was spring. I was happy it wasn't cold anymore. Everyday I sat here. And it was today that I remembered the day I told Jasper about my talent and he told me his.

And it was now I had to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My mother found me and forced me to go to a mental house. She didn't call it that thought. She said it was a place where I will feel better and it would help me. She caught me by surprise. We had a huge fight and I didn't like it. But she told me that if I didn't go, then she would bring people to take me. I screamed at her and told her to leave. But I knew she was coming back.

Jasper took it bad. He was furious. But he tried not to show it. He also felt upset at how she made me feel and how I was feeling now. He knew I wasn't crazy. I wasn't. That's when he came up with the idea.

"Let's leave," he said. I didn't now what to say. But I was calm.

"How…?" I said. Wouldn't I need food?" Well, like I cared. I would be with him all the time. Just me and Jasper. Then, I got the vision again.

"No," I whispered. He got closer to me.

"What?" he whispered back.

"If we escape, then that woman will get me." Of course. But I don't know why I would be alone. But, was I sure she was there to kill me?

"She won't. I wouldn't let her," he said.

"What if she does?" I asked. Maybe there was a possibility.

"She'll know the consequences," Jasper said. He was deep in thought and I think I knew what he was thinking.

"Don't be scare." He said and kissed me. His lips where very cold but so perfect. I started to get dizzy. When he stopped, I fell back to the bed. I wasn't too good at that. He appeared next to me in the bed. He took my face in his hands and just stared at me.

I got closer and kissed him again but trying not to get dizzy. That was not possible. Even though I was light headed, I kept kissing him. I stopped breathing.

"Alice," he said to me, his face just an inch from mine.

"I need you…wait…I want you by my side," he said, he's eyes so sincere, I could swim in them.

I shifted to my other side on the bed. I was looking outside. The stars were so lovely. I wished I could escape. In my own little sky. With my own star. Jasper. I wasn't going to an asylum.

I sat up and turned to seen him. He was seated too. My heart accelerates and his faces turned to worry. I walked to my closet and took all my clothe off except my under clothe. I put some skin color panty house on and then my black skirt, white shirt, black long sleeve over it. After I putted all the cold weather essentials, I got out of the closet and went to my room. He stood there looking at me then smiled.

"Why…?" Jasper asked. I walked to him and put my arms around his waist. My heart accelerated.

"We are leaving," I finally said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was the best thing I have ever done. My long, black hair looked like it was swimming in the wind. At first I got a little dizzy but then it passed. I wasn't the person who got dizzy. Except when I kissed Jasper. Now, I was on Jasper's back. And he was running. Running in a non-human way. If I was standing near, I would not have seen him. Just a tiny blur. But the view from his back was fantastic! It felt like a dream. The trees past so fast by us. But even though we were going super fast, the wind wasn't bad for my face.

And every time I remembered who _he_ was, my heart skipped a beat. That day, while he put me on his back, somehow in the process kissing me, I realized I was in love with him. Would I do anything for him to stay alive? Yes. My life, anything. Everything I dreamed about was him. Jasper, my live, my soul. And now my life was going to revolve around him.

It was impossible to carry all my clothe in a bag, since it was all dresses. This society wore huge dresses, corsets, and so much more. But like I was away from it, I ripped some of my dresses even though they looked weird. And nothing under it. Well, the usual of course. But now I did wear a dress (after I changed again). The reason I wore it was to have some memory of home. I had my tight corset with a bodice. And a dress over every thing. The dress was brown and the collar was pink.

I didn't know how Jasper could carry me with this fluffy dress but he did. I am not sure where exactly we were going but I didn't ask. I trusted him. We passed some places with homes. And I realized it was the 1870's or so. Maybe more. And the air felt so good, all I did was smile. Then he sopped.

"Where are—"I said but didn't finish. A rush of air came from my left and Jasper wasn't there anymore. I panicked and silently screamed. Also, the place looked different. It was darker. And when I looked down, all I was wearing was my petticoat. I started shaking. Until I started to realize what may be going on.

Then I was standing right in front of me. Like my twin. My 'twin' looked scared. She then gasped and stepped back. My last vision. And then I found out it was a him not a her.

"James, no!" I screamed. And it was over.

Jasper was back in blur then cleared. I was in my dress again and in the same forest.

"I had a vision," I whispered to Jasper. He stiffened.

"It wasn't a woman. It was a man. And his name is James," I said. He looked as if he was trying to remember.

"I don't know a James…"he said.

He was extra vigilant for the rest of the days. Then we saw a woman. A vampire.

"Is it really you?" Jasper asked and then held me tighter. She was danger. He was rigid. Something he did when he was nervous.

"Oh dear. You don't remember _me_?" the woman said. Then she stepped closer and Jasper stepped back.

"I don't want anything with you," Jasper said. The woman then looked at me and smiled.

"You won't share your snack?" she asked, sounding angry. Jasper growled and I got scared. But, of course, then I felt better. So did her.

"Goodbye," Jasper said and tried to run away.

But when he did so, she blocked the way. And less than a second later she was behind me. All his was hard for me to register. But she tricked him. When Jasper was about to turn, She took me by the arms. At him turning, she pulled me and I was on her arms.

"Jasper!" I screamed.

"Leave her alone, Maria!" he yelled. She then threw me and I hit a tree. The shock made me hear a little siren in my ear.

"I did, Jasper. But not you. You always belonged to me. But you left! How's that so?" Maria exclaimed.

"You don't own me. I don't want to live like you do," Jasper said. Maria stepped closer to him and got close to his face.

"I do own you. And is great I found you. You can come back with me or I will kill you," Maria said, now serious. Without my intention I started screaming. And got on my feet to run to him.

"No! Jasper!" I yelled. He cannot die. But what Maria said next, I would never forget.

"Or I will kill her," Maria said and smiled.

Jasper got close to me and whisper in my ear," I'm so sorry. I would not let her kill you. I love you."

And then I fell asleep.


End file.
